El tesoro más preciado
by Johanne Summer
Summary: "Nunca estarás sola, siempre me tendrás a tu lado". Serie de 5 drabbles sobre Aberforth y Ariana Dumbledore para el reto "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Poción

**Disclaimer: **todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama.

**Claim: **Aberforth/Ariana.

**Summary: **nunca estarás sola, siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

**Rating:** K.

**Nota:** este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Palabras:** poción, amor, dibujo, martirio y trasero.

* * *

**I**

**Poción**

_(Sabes que puedes confiar en mí)._

* * *

—Aber, por favor —suplicó Ariana por milésima vez—. Sabes que tendré cuidado.

—Y tú sabes que yo ya lo sé, Ariana. Siempre tienes cuidado pero al final algo siempre acaba saliendo mal.

—No es justo —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo.

—Sí, Ari —se rió Aberforth—, tengo miedo de que le prendas fuego a toda la casa y luego me eches la culpa a mi. Sabes cómo se pondría Albus.

Ariana se removió sobre la cama y se tumbó boca abajo, con las manos en la barbilla y las piernas entrecruzadas asomando por encima de su cabeza. Aberforth la miró con unos ojos llenos de infinito cariño y esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le desagradaba a Ariana.

—No sonrías así, parece que tramas algo siniestro —se quejó la chica de cabellos dorados—. Tú y Albus no paráis de decir la cantidad de catástrofes que puedo crear en un momento pero he mejorado mucho, de verdad. ¿Cómo voy a aprender a controlarme si nunca me dejáis practicar?

Aberforth abrió la boca para replicar pero Ariana le cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Además, estamos hablando de aprender pociones. ¿Qué daño puedo hacer con una **poción**? No es magia de verdad, no es como si lanzara hechizos con una varita —Ariana bajó la vista y fijó la mirada en una florecilla rosa estampada en la colcha de su cama. La miró fijamente apretando los labios como hacía siempre que quería contener las lágrimas y olvidarse de aquello que la afligía—. Ni siquiera tengo varita, no soy una verdadera bruja...

Aberforth se levantó de la silla y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio. Fue hacia la cama y se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de su hermana.

—Vamos, Ari, ¿para qué quieres una varita? Tienes más magia dentro de ti de la que ningún gran mago podría desear. Eres especial, Ariana, nunca lo olvides —Aberforth le acarició la mejilla y ella sonrió a la vez que una lágrima se formaba en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo. Él la secó con un dedo antes de que pudiera mojar la piel de porcelana de la chica.

—Gracias, Aber.

Aberforth la miró a los ojos fijamente, suspiró y se levantó rápidamente, dando por zanjada la discusión.

—No sé de qué te quejas, Ariana. Consigues manipular mi mente sin necesidad de hechizos ni brebajes mágicos —la miró con una expresión severa para después dedicarle la más cálida de las sonrisas—. Anda, levántate y coge el libro que he dejado sobre el escritorio. Es mi libro de pociones de primer año.

Ariana corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza durante largo rato, hasta que le dolieron los brazos. Después fue hasta el escritorio y tomó el libro, mirándolo como si se tratara de su bien más preciado.

—Gracias, Aber. Eres el mejor.

—Sí, sí. Anda, corre. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que Albus vuelva —se dirigió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo—. Si se entera de esto estaremos metidos en un buen lío.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Ariana le adelantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, deseosa de comenzar su primera lección de pociones a escondidas.

Aberforth no pudo sino preguntarse si no estaría siendo demasiado blando con ella. Ariana era su hermana pequeña, sí, pero tan solo por un año. Además, Albus era poco mayor que ellos y, sin embargo, era extremadamente severo con él y con Ari. Aberforth decidió que sus vidas ya eran demasiado complicadas como para detenerse a debatir esas cuestiones mentalmente. Decidió que lo más importante era que Ariana fuese feliz y que para ello los necesitaba a ambos, al severo de Albus y al simpático de Aberforth, para poder seguir sonriendo sin perder del todo la cordura.

* * *

_¿?_


	2. Amor

**.**

**II**

**Amor**

_(Eres el único para mí)._

* * *

Ariana rió y su risa inundó toda la casa de los Dumbledore aquel 12 de julio de 1896. Aberforth sonrió desde la habitación de al lado al oír la risa de su hermana. Durante un instante pensó en lo feliz que le hacía aquel sonido.

La risa se convirtió en carcajada y se fue acercando de manera estruendosa a lo largo de todo el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaba Aberforth. Ariana irrumpió en la habitación y se tiró a sus brazos sin decir ni una palabra. Aberforth se tambaleó y ambos cayeron al suelo sobre la blanda y mullida alfombra de tonos granates y verdosos. Ariana rodó hacia un lado y quedó tendida junto a Aberforth. Los dos se quedaron así un rato, tumbados, el uno junto al otro, sin decir ni una palabra.

Aberforth giró la cabeza y miró a Ariana, que aún sonreía mirando la lámpara de cristalina del techo.

—¿A qué vienen esas risas? ¿Qué te hace tan feliz de pronto?

—Tú —se limitó a contestar ella.

—¿Yo? Pero si esta vez no he hecho nada.

—No hace falta que hagas nada. Eres tú y punto. Eso es lo que me hace feliz, que existas.

Aberforth se quedó sin palabras ante ese repentino arrebato de sinceridad. Ariana seguía mirando el techo y su sonrisa parecía hacerse cada vez más y más amplia.

—¿No te sientes sola a veces? —quiso saber Aberforth. Era una de las cosas que más le preocupaba, no ser suficiente compañía para Ari.

—¿Debería? ¿No estás tú siempre conmigo? —ella seguía mirando el techo pensativa—. Y también está Albus.

Aberforth no pudo evitar sonreír también. Para Ari todo era blanco o negro, así de simple. A veces deseaba ser como ella.

—Ya pero, no sé. ¿No has pensado en el futuro?

—¿El futuro? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme el futuro?

—No sé, Ari. Algún día querrás conocer a más gente, amigos... Tal vez enamorarte, tener una familia —Aberforth no sabía porqué estaba diciendo todo aquello, lo que menos necesitaba Ari era sentirse insegura.

—Ya tengo una familia y ya estoy enamorada.

Aberforth se giro rápidamente y la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Cómo vas a estar enamorada? ¿Acaso sabes lo que es el** amor**?

—¿Amar no es querer a alguien? —preguntó ella como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Sí, bueno... no exactamente —Aberforth se arrepentía de haber sacado aquella conversación.

—¡Cómo que no exactamente! Claro que es eso. Sé más cosas de las que tú te crees.

—Ya veo...

—Así que claro que estoy enamorada. De ti y de Albus —se arrimó a su oreja y le susurró—: pero a ti te quiero más.

El rojo acudió a las mejillas de Aberforth al instante y se quedó petrificado.

—No se lo digas a Albus, ¿vale? —le dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre labios—. Será nuestro secreto.

Ariana volvió a tumbarse y a mirar al techo como si fuera la primera vez que se percatara de su existencia. Aberforth siguió tumbado, mirando también al techo, demasiado avergonzado para mirarla fijamente. Aquella chiquilla nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y sí, Ariana llevaba razón, ella sabía mucho más de la vida de lo que él llegaría a saber jamás.

* * *

_¿?_


	3. Dibujo

.

**III**

**Dibujo**

_(Eres como un arcoíris: estás llena de vida y color)._

* * *

Ariana contemplaba el horizonte desde la ventana de la biblioteca; callada, pensativa, ausente. Un grueso cuaderno, viejo y desgastado, descansaba sobre su regazo y una pluma le bailaba entre los dedos en una especie de danza silenciosa. Aberforth buscaba libros sobre el control de la magia y, a ratos, dejaba sus quehaceres y se limitaba a mirar a Ariana. A veces le parecían horas; otras, segundos. Fuera como fuere, Aberforth disfrutaba con la simple imagen de una Ariana tranquila y en aparente paz.

Ariana se movió bruscamente, sin previo aviso, y sin acordarse de que aún tenía el cuaderno apoyado sobre las piernas. Éste se deslizó por su falda y calló al suelo con un golpe seco que sacó a Aberforth de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que dejará de fijar su vista en Ariana y se dirigiera hacia el cuaderno en su lugar.

—Toma, ten más cuidado —le dijo tendiéndole el cuaderno que acababa de recoger— ¿en qué pensabas?

—En nada —contestó ella aún ausente.

Aberforth hizo amago de volverse y seguir con sus asuntos pero algo le llamó la atención y lo maravilló casi al instante.

—¡Ari! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella sin comprender. Bajó la mirada hacia donde apuntaba el largo y huesudo dedo de su hermano y se encogió de hombros—. Es solo un **dibujo**. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No tiene nada de malo, Ari. Simplemente no sabía que fueras capaz de crear algo tan hermoso.

Sobre lo que antes había sido una lámina blanca y sin vida, Ariana había conseguido plasmar un hermoso paisaje de tan bellos y vivos colores que era imposible describirlos todos. Los amarillos y naranjas brillaban con luz propia, los azules parecían saltar de la hoja y acariciarte la piel como los primeros vientos frescos de otoño, los verdes eran como música que silbaba en tus oídos y los rojos y rosados bailaban y se fundían en tu retina. Fue solo entonces, tras la oleada de sensaciones, cuando Aberforth se dio cuenta de que Ari tan solo tenía una pluma, sin tinta, entre sus manos.

—Y no lo hago. No lo sé, no se siente como si fuera yo. La mayoría de las veces no soy consciente de lo que plasmo en el papel. Yo solo me limito a pensar, a divagar... y la pluma se encarga del resto. A veces no tengo ni que tocarla, se empieza a mover sola cuando algo bonito se me viene a la mente.

—Eso es increíble, Ari. ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de eso antes?

—No es nada importante. Albus y tú sí que hacéis cosas increíbles. _Magia_.

—Ari, lo que tú haces también es magia.

—Ya, magia inútil —suspiró ella con tono casi desesperado.

Aberforth se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Algún día te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres, de todo lo que vales. Y el resto del mundo también.

—Me da igual el resto del mundo, hermano. Solo me importa lo que pienses tú —le dijo la pequeña acariciando su rostro.

—Y yo creo que eres única, Ari. Poderosamente única.

* * *

_¿?_


	4. Martirio

**.**

**IV**

**Martirio**

_(No sufras, nunca me voy a separar de ti)._

* * *

Gritos, golpes, llanto. Un aullido de dolor. Gritos, más golpes y, por último, sollozos que poco a poco vuelven a traer la calma en aquella fría noche de invierno. La casa de la que procedían los gritos parece estar ahora desierta. Ninguna luz atraviesa las ventanas, no hay humo saliendo de la antigua chimenea ni voces saliendo del interior. Pero sí que hay alguien en aquella casa. Tres personas moran por sus pasillos y habitaciones aunque el mundo solo sepa de la existencia de dos de ellas.

—Albus, esto no puede seguir así, la vas a volver loca.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo la estoy volviendo loca? Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea así ni de que se comporte de esa manera, Aberforth. No es culpa de nadie.

—No, lo que pasó aquel día no tuvo nada que ver con nosotros ni con ella, pero su vida ahora sí depende de nosotros. Y no creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Dejarla salir, sin vigilancia, a que haga daño a gente inocente. No pienso cargar con la responsabilidad de arrebatar ninguna vida a mis espaldas.

—Ya es tarde, Albus. Estas arrebatando su vida —Aberforth no podía creer que Albus fuera tan cuadriculado y cabezota—. ¿No te das cuenta? Es solo una niña...

Albus estaba sentado escribiendo otra de sus numerosas cartas a Grindelwald mientras que Aberforth se paseaba en círculos por la habitación. De pronto se detuvo y dejó caer el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre el escritorio en el que Albus escribía, golpeando su superficie con la palma de las manos.

—No lo entiendes, Albus, estoy preocupado. En unos días vuelvo a Hogwarts y Ariana se quedará sola.

—Yo estaré con ella, como hasta ahora.

—Sabes que no lo harás, Albus. Desde la llegada de ese amigo tuyo, ese tal Grindelwald, apenas estás en casa y, aunque estés, te quedas encerrado en la biblioteca o en tu habitación durante todo el día investigando no-sé-qué cosa tan importante.

Albus si siquiera levantó la vista del papel. Se limitó a mojar la pluma en el tintero y continuó escribiendo. Aberforth se sentía desesperado. Peor que desesperado, rendido, vencido. Sabía que era una lucha perdida desde el momento que tomó la decisión de hablar con su hermano. Albus no atendía a razones, solo parecía preocuparse por sus estudios y por Grindelwald.

Aberforth suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, abatido.

—Esto es un **martirio**, Albus. Pero no para ti ni para mí, para ella. El día que te des cuenta de eso puede que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Tarde para quién? —replicó él distraído.

De repente los gritos volvieron y Aberforth salió corriendo escaleras arriba a por Ariana. Albus frunció el ceño y apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea. Apretó el puño alrededor del brazo de la silla y se levantó con apremio. Caminó hasta los pies de la escalera y se detuvo. Él no era como Aberforth, ¿a quién quería engañar? Él jamás serviría para reconfortar a Ariana ni para decirle que todo iría bien. Decidió dar media vuelta y volver a su escritorio, donde continuó escribiendo su carta a Grindelwald.

Arriba Aberforth abrazó a Ariana toda la noche, hasta mucho después de que la pequeña se quedara dormida en sus brazos. Él era el único que sabía qué palabras decir y cómo decirlas para que los ataques de Ariana pasaran lo más rápido posible. Sabía que aquellos ataques no eran de locura, la magia dentro de Ariana era simplemente demasiado poderosa y no dejarla salir la consumía por dentro y le hacía sufrir un dolor inimaginable. Si hubiera ido a Hogwarts, si alguien hubiera podido enseñarle a controlar sus poderes, a olvidar aquello... Pero Aberforth sabía que no tenía sentido pensar en aquello, que no se podía cambiar el pasado. Y también sabía que mientras él estuviera junto a Ariana todo iría bien.

Ese era el problema.

* * *

_¿?_


	5. Trasero

**.**

**V**

**Trasero**

_(Nunca te olvides de sonreír)._

* * *

Aberforth levantó la cabeza pensativo y miró por la ventana. El día estaba teñido de alegres colores verdes y las flores silvestres parecían alzarse con vida hacia el cielo, hacia la brillante y cálida luz del sol. A lo lejos podía distinguir la silueta de una niña rubia, alta y delgada, de largos cabellos rizados y tobillos huesudo que corría por el jardín **trasero** de la casa. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior en un acto reflejo de felicidad mezclada con incomodidad. Aquello de parecía tan imposible, tan lejano... Aunque no lejano como cuando quieres recordar algo y no consigues que te vuelva a la mente, sino más bien lejano como cuando has anhelado algo toda tu vida pero no has llegado a conseguirlo, ese tipo de sensación que nunca vivirás, que nunca recorrerá tu cuerpo.

Esto incomoda a Aberforth que de repente deja de morderse el labio y transforma su gesto en una mueca de dolor. Ahora mira con más atención a la niña que hay en el jardín y nota que su cabello no es tan dorado como el de Ari, que es algo más baja de estatura y que sus tobillos no son tan delicados como los de la pequeña. Además, sus rizos está mucho menos definidos que los de Ariana y su pelo parece tener menos vida. El de Ari no, el de Ari iluminada toda la habitación cada vez que entraba, parecía tener luz propia. O tal vez no fuera por su pelo, tal vez fuera simplemente por su sonrisa. Ariana tenía la sonrisa más bonita que Aberforth había visto nunca.

_—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? —le había dicho un día de verano como aquel, caluroso y seco._

_Ari se limitó a girar la cabeza en señal de desconocimiento y sonrió._

_—Eso, justamente eso. Siempre sonríes, Ari. Me encanta tu sonrisa._

_La risa de Ariana se convirtió en una carcajada y Aberforth se quedó mirándola como si aquello fuera algo que solamente pudiera hacer Ariana, como si ningún otro ser humano supiera reírse._

_—¿Pues sabes qué es lo que menos me gusta de ti? —preguntó Ariana a su hermano—. Que jamás te ríes. Odio eso._

_Aberforth alzó la comisura de los labios queriendo hacerle ver que estaba equivocada pero aquello no era suficiente para Ariana._

_—No, ¿ves? Lo haces mal. Ni siquiera sabes sonreír, Aberforth. Tienes que hacerlo con ganas, sintiéndolo de verdad. Por favor, no os enseñan nada útil ni a ti ni a Albus en Hogwarts —Ariana corrió hacia su hermano y se tiró sobre él, sin previo aviso, haciéndole cosquillas._

_Ahora sí Aberforth rió a carcajada limpia y su risa se fundió con la de Ariana durante un rato que pareció eterno y, a la vez, demasiado corto. Aberforth ayudó a Ariana a ponerse en pie cuando por fin consiguió dejar de reír._

_—Así es como se hace —dijo Ariana—. Recuérdalo para siempre, Aberforth, nunca te olvides de sonreír._

Aquello había sucedido unos días antes de la catástrofe.

Aberforht volvió a la realidad cuando vio que la niña le saludaba desde el jardín. Él le devolvió el saludo y sonrió. Sonrió lo más amplio que pudo y sintiéndolo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. La chica saltó la valla del jardín y volvió al que, aparentemente, era el jardín de su casa, desde donde su madre la llamaba. El patio entonces se quedó vació, tan vacío como el corazón de Aberforth el día que murió Ariana.

No le importó que las lágrimas empezaran a correrle por las mejillas, ni que el corazón se le apretara en un puño y doliera. Tampoco le importó que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte ni que las piernas comenzaran a dolerle y hormiguearle de llevar tanto rato de pie. No le importó nada de aquello. Simplemente siguió de pie, inmóvil, sin decir ni una palabra, tan solo sonriendo.

Porque eso era lo que Ari le había pedido que hiciera, que sonriera. Y eso era lo único que tenía pensado hacer hasta que a él también le llegara su hora. Sonreír, sonreír, sonreír.

Si Ariana le había brindado tantas cosas buenas en la vida, él intentaría hacer llegar al mundo un poco de esa alegría a través de su sonrisa.

* * *

_¿?_


End file.
